rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 8
User's Drag Rush: Season 8, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 7 created by Nicholas424. Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". This is the untucked link for this season: UNTUCKED. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant won their showdown and was safe from elimination. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Charlie Hides * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and Honey Davenport * Showdown Theme: Category is...Plain & Perfect * Eliminated: Honey Davenport Entrance Quotes: * April: "Drip drip drip...did today’s forecast call for a campy queen? Because California’s tiniest little raindrop has decided to splash into the scene!" * Ariel: "Nyass!.. Oh.. Did you smell that?.. *look at the queens* OMG... *Scream and walks out of the werk room & back* , just kidding , I'm here to put the house down and throw shade to y'all bitches here! *throw a kiss*" * Charlie: "My rib might be breaking and my stomach probably growling but the old lady is gonna be *deathdrops* dropping! *stays and doesn't move the whole time*" * Dante: "It's gonna get hot in here! Ready to witness Dante's Inferno?" * Honey: "Look who just came buzzing in!" * Jeffree: "What’s up everyone? Welcome to User’s Drag Rush Season 8! Hi, how are ya?" * Kim K: "NORTH!! GET MOMMIES DILDOS! Oh wait.. This isn't the porn set..! Anyways hi guys order my contour kit" * Laila: "I'm back, ladies! This time, Dax won't be coming with me." * Naomi: "Hey Sweets, these melanin legs are freshly shaven, moisturized and ready to stomp on all these cunts." * Pearl: "Sup, guess who finally woke up, and decided to slay this motha-fucking-race? Pearl's back and much more flazeda than ever " * Rita: "My Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent is thriving more than your Instagram page" * Roxxxy: "Jump in a bus- Just kidding, I'm not leaving the competition like I always do, Hey whores it's Boxxxy Andrews, wait nvm my names not Kim K" * RuPaul: "Hello, hello, hello!... Hold on... Who invited some familiar faces to the party?" 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: First Impressions Showdown Theme: Plain & Perfect April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Jeffree Star= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Laila McQueen= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Marinapalooza" * '''Main Challenge: Face off in a one-on-one showdown against another queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...Marina and The Diamonds Song Inspired * Main Challenge Winner: Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and Laila McQueen * Showdown Theme: Category is..."Handmade Heaven" by Marina and the Diamonds * Eliminated: Laila McQueen For winning the first challenge, Charlie got to choose the showdown match-ups. The songs were randomly chosen by the judges. Marinapalooza :█ The contestant won their showdown. :█ The contestant lost their showdown. 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Marina and the Diamonds Song Inspired Showdown Theme: "Handmade Heaven" by Marina and the Diamonds (April Showers vs Naomi Smalls)= |-| (Ariel Versace vs Rita Ora)= |-| (Charlie Hides vs Dante)= |-| (Jeffree Star vs Kim Kardashian)= |-| (Laila McQueen vs Roxxxy Andrews)= |-| (Pearl vs RuPaul)= Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Nope, Too Vogue!" * '''Main Challenge: Create an original magazine cover for your queen which must include the following; a photo of your queen, an original magazine name and some headlines as to what to expect in the magazine. The topic of your magazine is completely up to you. * Runway Theme: Category is...High Fashion Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Jeffree Star and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Periwinkle Twinkle * Eliminated: Jeffree Star 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: High Fashion Drag Showdown Theme: Periwinkle Twinkle April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Jeffree Star= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...Eleguence After Dark * Main Challenge Winner: Rita Ora * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Assign the teams for the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Bronze Beauties * Eliminated: Ariel Versace Blank: "Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her ________ has a bank account" * April: ** "Brittany Gucci Coochie? What a devilish name for such a saint. I’m sure she’s a very holy girl, my son Jesus saved Christians from complete damnation and still had 12 disciples serving him in every form possible. Missionary was his favorite I believe, he loved sending messages to those that served him. So Nicholas, my answer would disciples, so that way her servants can not be tempted to betray like that Judas did to my son!" * Ariel: ** "Nicholas: Hello Naomi! Are you happy to be here playing snatch game? Hello Nicholas , yeah i'm happy but.. ¿you know who are more happy? My Fashion Skills! , and i'm happy like i was happy when i eliminate Mani- , OH and before the question.. LIFE IS NOT FAIR , ok now into the question Brittany Gucci Co-WHAT? , ¿who's she a pretty fashion model like Naomi Campbell or what? , ok idk , So.. She is so rich even her LEGS have a bank account , *do a move whit the legs in the air*" * Charlie: ** "Her Pussy �� has �� bank Account ��Just Like �� These Other Beeches �� w/ Me �� but Heck �� Why Am I Here ? ! I Am Cher �� And My F*ckin Manager �� Has ��een Puttin Me �� To These Sh*tty �� Shows �� I Wore This Silver Look �� And I Sit Next ➡ 2 a Whore *looks at Kim*, The Ku Klux �� *looks at Ariel* & PeeWee HermAN *looks at Ru* ? ! I Might �� as Well Just Kill �� Myself �� *picks up telephone* Sonny �� get Me Out of Here ❌" * Dante: ** "Even her big fat ass has a bank account. Her big fat ass is the ass that don't need to strip to the poll but does need to give Drake a lap dance. She still makes that money to buy my new album Queen and not Invasion of Privacy anyway. She ain't gonna throw that heel at me. I'm the queen, Roman, Chun Li!" * Kim K: ** "Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her hamster has a bank account, in fact I could use some of that money cause Sia's running out of food and her cries for help coming from my basement are keeping Blue Ivy up" * Naomi: ** "How you doin' Nick!? The talk show is great, thanks for asking! In MY mind, to answer your dumb question, I think her Tits have a bank account. Those things are filled so tightly, even a pin would pop them. And let me tell you, you're gonna need LOTS of money to refill those. Trust me it's happened to me many times and it ain't cheap!" * Pearl: ** Nick: She wore that stop being poor shirt that ended poverty...it's Paris Hilton! Paris: Hi Gorgeous! Nick: So how's your Dj career? Paris: Let's face it....I am horrible at DJ-ing but i am surely excellent at BJ-ing Nick: Well that's hot....Ok so...Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her __ has a bank account Paris: Well, Do you expect for a dumb blonde to answer this hard question? Nick: Are you gonna answer? Paris: Well, i am gonna try .... so even her sex tape has a bank account, can sex tapes have a bank account? My doctor said I got STD's and i think that is royalties from my HARD work Nick: Probably Paris: I believe it is Paris:I used to have a maid who cleans my closet (Looks at Kim K as Bey) named Kim who knew about that now she's rich and famous.....but where did she took notes? Nick: From you? Paris: No! From her notepad * Rita: ** Oh, hello Nicki! How are you? Are you happy to be on snatch game? Of course not Nick, i had to walk here in one heel, that bitch Cardi gonna get it worse. Uhm, we're talkin' about Brittany Stanky Goochie? Well, i only know queens (plays Good Form). ''Anyways, her lacefront has a bank account but we ain't talkin' bout that since mine was apparently dragged ''(talks to under the table) was that right? (ghostwriten says yes). ''Okay, that's my finale answer. Huh? I don't have a ghostwriten here... * '''Roxxxy:' ** "Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her cat has a bank account, I was planning on robbing it but Beyonce put up security cameras around the basement entrance and won't feed me, please help, it's day 5 without food * RuPaul: ** "RuPaul as Trixie: Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her track records has a bank account. Oh Honey Nicholas... she would be on a yacht... AHHHHHH!... Oh sorry, I was dreaming of her... Sorry Katya! Nicholas: Calm your ass down, Trixie. RuPaul as Trixie: How dare you! I will not Jodie Foster this kind of behavior!" 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Elegance After Dark Showdown Theme: Bronze Beauties April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Drag Rush Panel Extravaganza" * '''Main Challenge: In 3 teams, come up with funny banter and dialogue for your very own Drag-Con Panel. Your team must come up with your panel topic and name. You will be judged on your dialogue for the challenge. * Runway Theme: Category is...Fur, Feathers or Flowers * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Kardashian * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Dante and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Beautiful & Colorful * Eliminated: Dante For winning the last challenge, Rita got to assign the teams. 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Fur, Feathers or Flowers Showdown Theme: Beautiful & Colorful Team 1 (April Showers, Naomi Smalls & Pearl)= |-| Team 2 (Charlie Hides, Kim Kardashian & Rita Ora)= |-| Team 3 (Dante, Roxxxy Andrews & RuPaul)= Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Mugz For Days" * '''Main Challenge: In pairs, come up with an informercial for your own original make-up brand which must be directed to a specific demographic of your choosing. You must submit a logo of your make-up brand. * Runway Theme: Category is...Jet Set Eleganza * Main Challenge Winners: Kim Kardashian and Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Pearl and Rita Ora * Showdown Theme: Category is...Golden Hour * Eliminated: Pearl For winning the last challenge, Kim K got to assign the pairs. 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Jet Set Eleganza Showdown Theme: Golden Hour April Showers & Naomi Smalls= |-| Charlie Hides & RuPaul= |-| Kim Kardashian & Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Pearl & Rita Ora= Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Drag Rush Roast" * '''Main Challenge: Prepare a comedy roast of an assigned queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: April Showers and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Lavender Ladies * Eliminated: RuPaul For winning the last challenge, Kim K and Roxxxy got to assign who roasts whom and the order. 'Episode 7 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Red For Filth Showdown Theme: Lavender Ladies First: RuPaul= |-| 2nd: Kim Kardashian= |-| 3rd: Naomi Smalls= |-| 4th: Roxxxy Andrews= |-| 5th: Charlie Hides= |-| 6th: Rita Ora= |-| Last: April Showers= Episode 7 Critiques 'Episode 8: ''"Miss Con- Fan Favorite Makeovers" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a look inspired by an assigned past UDR Miss Congeniality. * Runway Theme: Category is...Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ' 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques Runway Theme: Elegance After Dark Showdown Theme: Bronze Beauties April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Drag Rush Panel Extravaganza" * '''Main Challenge: In 3 teams, come up with funny banter and dialogue for your very own Drag-Con Panel. Your team must come up with your panel topic and name. You will be judged on your dialogue for the challenge. * Runway Theme: Category is...Fur, Feathers or Flowers * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Kardashian * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Dante and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Beautiful & Colorful * Eliminated: Dante For winning the last challenge, Rita got to assign the teams. 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Fur, Feathers or Flowers Showdown Theme: Beautiful & Colorful Team 1 (April Showers, Naomi Smalls & Pearl)= |-| Team 2 (Charlie Hides, Kim Kardashian & Rita Ora)= |-| Team 3 (Dante, Roxxxy Andrews & RuPaul)= Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Mugz For Days" * '''Main Challenge: In pairs, come up with an informercial for your own original make-up brand which must be directed to a specific demographic of your choosing. You must submit a logo of your make-up brand. * Runway Theme: Category is...Jet Set Eleganza * Main Challenge Winners: Kim Kardashian and Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Pearl and Rita Ora * Showdown Theme: Category is...Golden Hour * Eliminated: Pearl For winning the last challenge, Kim K got to assign the pairs. 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Jet Set Eleganza Showdown Theme: Golden Hour April Showers & Naomi Smalls= |-| Charlie Hides & RuPaul= |-| Kim Kardashian & Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Pearl & Rita Ora= Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Drag Rush Roast" * '''Main Challenge: Prepare a comedy roast of an assigned queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: April Showers and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Lavender Ladies * Eliminated: RuPaul For winning the last challenge, Kim K and Roxxxy got to assign who roasts whom and the order. 'Episode 7 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Red For Filth Showdown Theme: Lavender Ladies First: RuPaul= |-| 2nd: Kim Kardashian= |-| 3rd: Naomi Smalls= |-| 4th: Roxxxy Andrews= |-| 5th: Charlie Hides= |-| 6th: Rita Ora= |-| Last: April Showers= Episode 7 Critiques 'Episode 8: ''"Miss Conge- Fan Favorite Makeovers" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a look inspired by an assigned past UDR Miss Congeniality. * Runway Theme: Category is...Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ' For winning the last challenge, Roxxxy got to assign the makeover pairs. 'Episode 5 Looks Runway Theme: Drag Family Values Showdown Theme: TBA April Showers= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= Trivia * The showdown assassin this season is Ariel Versace and RuPaul. Ariel sent home Honey Davenport and Laila McQueen, while RuPaul sent home Jeffree Star, Ariel Versace and Dante. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush